


Bet Your Sweet Ass

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [45]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Parker x Reader, clint x nat
Series: The Hawk Twins [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 7





	Bet Your Sweet Ass

Nat was in a room to herself, looking over her reflection. Hearing a knock, she looked over her shoulder. “Come in.” She called out, smiling softly when she saw Steve. “Hey.”

“Tony and Thor are getting the kids.” He told her with a grin. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks, Steve. You clean up nice.” She replied, going to greet him with a small hug. She tried not to show how nervous she felt.

He chuckled. “Thanks.” He hugged her back. “Clint is like a kid hyped up on candy, by the way.” He grinned. “It’s hysterical. I got a video of it to show the kids later.” Once Bucky had been taught how to use all the features of their phones, he’d shown Steve.

“That’s great. I can picture that.” She smiled fondly. “I can’t believe I’m gonna be a married woman.” She admitted. “I never, ever thought I’d get married!”

“I don’t think any of us think we will. But we’re happy for you.” He grinned. “So happy.” He told her honestly.

* * *

When you reached the area where the wedding was, you looked at the guys, confused. “What’s going on? This isn’t where any characters are.”

Bucky grinned. “Just go stand over there and Vin stand across from her.”

“Adults are weird.” You muttered, doing as he told you, although Vin had to help you for a moment as you nearly fell.

“Those heels are weird.” He chuckled. He stood where Bucky told him to and watched as they all stood on either your side or his. “What…?” He was confused, making you shrug.

Tony grinned as he walked in. “You guys ready to see my masterpiece?”

You made a funny face. “Is this your version of Vegas?” You asked, half joking.

“Kind of, actually.” Tony nodded, ready to bring Clint in. “You’ll see.” He grinned. “Legolas.” Tony said louder.

Clint was beaming as hell came out, glancing at you and Vin. He nodded at Tony before going to stand by Vin, bouncing lightly. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi.” Vin greeted him, still lost.

“You look beautiful.” He told you, unable to stop smiling.

You chuckled lightly. “Thanks.” You said sincerely. “What’s with all this?” You raised an eyebrow at him.

As he opened his mouth, the music started and Nat came in on Steve’s arm. Everyone looked over and your mouth hung open. It all made sense now, and you were wondering how long they had been planning this whole thing. When you glanced at Tony, he winked and the same with Bucky. You shook your head and looked back at Nat who was smiling wider than you had ever seen. When her eyes met yours, you smiled at her in return.

Vin clapped his father on the back, smiling happily for them both. “Bout time.” He muttered teasingly.

Clint chuckled, eyes glassy as Nat was placed in front of him. “You’re beautiful.” He breathed.

She smiled shyly with a slight smirk. “You clean up nice too.” She told him. “Ready to get married?”

“You bet your sweet ass I am.” He grinned. That made everyone chuckle before things got underway.

* * *

“You may now kiss the bride!” Everyone cheered as Clint cupped her cheeks, kissing her lovingly.

You and Vin clapped the hardest and you practically tackled them as soon as they finished kissing. “Congrats!” You told them, grinning.

Nat was practically crying, but your dad looked much more emotional. “I don’t think we would’ve gotten together without you guys.” Clint hugged you both tightly. “So, thank you.” He added.

Vin chuckled. “Well, turns out we’re good for something.”

“The best kids ever.” Nat grinned at you both. “Our kids.” She added lovingly.

Vin sniffled. “That means a lot.” He told her, feeling more like a family than ever before.

She hugged him tight. “Now all of us are Bartons.”

Parker stood with the guys, hands in his pockets. “You’re next, kid.” Tony muttered, making Parker blush. He really hoped so. “Just don’t pass out on your wedding night.” He teased, trying to gauge his reaction.

Parker chuckled. “I’m not that bad, Mr. Stark.”

“Sure you aren’t, Parker.” He smirked.

Parker shook his head, biting his lip as he thought about the two of you. The first night in Disney came to mind and he swallowed, trying to keep his breath calm. He licked his lips as he glanced towards you, eyes trailing over your dress.

Feeling eyes on you, you looked over and blushed lightly, smiling shyly. When he blushed deeper, you felt like you knew what he was thinking and let out a silent giggle.

“You owe me $50.” Tony smirked at Bucky.

“You’re joking.” Bucky looked concerned.

He smirked. “Nope.” He shook his head. “Pay up. And don’t tell the folks.”

Bucky groaned. “I had so much faith.” He mumbled as he took out his wallet. “Here.” He slapped the money in Tony’s hand. “I can’t believe it!”

Tony arched a brow as he seemed more upset than he himself felt. “Teens aren’t innocent. I’m sure you weren’t.”

“No, but I figured it’s Parker.” He shrugged.

“Ladies get their ways.” Tony wiggled his brows. Bucky made a face and shook his head. 

“Nope. Not thinking about it.” Bucky walked off, going to congratulate the bride and groom. He hugged them both, grinning. “Bout time.”

Clint beamed proudly. “I finally got enough guts.” He joked.

“When did you ask?” You were curious.

“In the hospital when I woke.” Clint blushed. “So, it’s been awhile. We planned to get married here that night, too.” He explained.

“You’re really good at keep secrets.” Vin narrowed his eyes playfully. “Although, not gonna lie, I’m surprised Tony didn’t say anything.”

“We’re all surprised.” Nat nodded.

Tony looked ‘shocked’. “Hey!” He said before laughing. “Yeah, me, too.” He shrugged. “Best work I’ve ever done though.” He grinned, looking proud. “So, are we letting the love birds have the rest of the day, and the kids come with us?”

“We’re adults.” Vin looked at him.

“Can I change out of these heels?” You asked. “If anyone tells me no, I will use one as a weapon to cause great harm.”

Everyone closed their mouth at that and Nat looked proud. “That’s my girl.” She grinned. “Go on. Everyone can change, and then we’ll have a family day.” She looked at Tony, knowing he would have likely gotten everyone into trouble otherwise.

Tony pouted. “Marriage is making you a party pooper.” He sighed. “Fine. I’m still taking Vin and the guys out to a strip club once Parker turns 18, though. You won’t stop me.”

“I might!” You grew jealous for a split moment. Everyone looked at you, and you blushed. “I didn’t say I would.” You muttered.

Tony smirked at Bucky who shook his head. “Every man needs to experience that.” Tony chuckled.

“Alright, enough about strip clubs. We’re at a family amusement park.” Steve chimed in, a stern look at Tony.

* * *

Life back at the tower resumed as it had before the family trip to Disney, and before you knew it…you were sulking over the stip club thing again. “I can’t say no, babe.” Parker told you. “It’s one night, and I doubt I’ll go again.” He assured you.

“Of course you can say no.” You shrugged. “But you’re not.”

He groaned, sitting next to you. “Because look how excited Vin is. Look how excited Tony is. I have next to no interest in watching anyone else but you get naked.” He blushed, making you fight back a smile. “But, this way, they can’t say I never tried it. They can invite me again, but I can point out it’s just not my thing.”

You sighed dramatically and laid your head on his shoulder. “Or you might find that it is your thing and you won’t want what I got anymore.” You knew it was silly, but you still voiced it.

Parker kissed the top of your head. “I promise that won’t happen.” He assured you. “I’ll likely wind up texting you all night anyways.” He chuckled lightly.

You stayed pouting and shrugged. “Hope you have fun.” You said sarcastically.

He wish he could make you feel better, but nothing he was saying was helping. “Stay up, text me in about an hour. Say you’re sick or something. I’ll come keep you company.” He suggested.

You nodded, letting him peck your lips before sitting up. “I think I can do that.” You agreed, feeling a tiny bit better about the situation. You also knew Tony wouldn’t intentionally force Parker to do anything he wouldn’t enjoy. “I love you.” You told him as you heard footsteps coming towards your room- and you knew it was probably Vin looking for Parker.

“I love you more, babe.” He kissed your head before standing. “I’ll see you soon.” He reminded you gently.

* * *

As promised, Parker had texted you the entire time. Glancing at the clock, you noted it had been just over an hour and a half since he left. And, you actually were feeling off.

_Babe, I’m not feeling great. I think I’m gonna get some sleep. I think maybe I ate something that isn’t agreeing with me._

Parker replied instantly.

_Oh no :( go check with Bruce? He has stuff to help my stomach aches._

You sighed, smiling softly at the love you felt through his words.

_No, it’s not that bad. Wait, I thought Bruce was with you?_

You had assumed when Tony said ‘the guys’ were going, he meant all of them.

 _He’s not here._ He responded, sending an instant one after. _I don’t remember if he came with us._

“JARVIS? Is Bruce here?” You asked.

“Yes, miss. He is in his lab. Do you require him?”

“No, thanks. Just wanted to know in case I feel worse.” You told him before texting Parker back.

_He’s here. I asked JARVIS. Tell Tony he sucks for dragging you, and not Bruce :P_

_I definitely will! Poor Br_ uce. He replied.

 _Are you coming here after? Or going home?  
_  
You asked, wanting to know if you would get to look forward to seeing him in the morning or not.

_Home, I promised May breakfast._

Pouting, you quickly replied.

_Okay. I love you <3_

Hitting send, you plugged your phone in and turned off your light, surprised at how fast you felt yourself slip into your dreams.

* * *

You’d felt fine since that day, but as weeks passed, grew worried. Pulling up your phone calendar, you paled. You counted how many weeks had passed and felt your ears ringing as you dropped your phone. Your breathing picked up as you sat on the floor, fumbling for your phone, eyes watering.

_Paker, please…please don’t hate me._

You sat there for a good few minutes before sending another.

_I’m pregnant._

Moments ticked by, and there was no answer. Your chest ached as you cried harder. Finally, you texted your brother to come to your room, needing your twin.


End file.
